Cigarettes and Chocolate Milk
by Golden-Goose55
Summary: Ok, New updated, better version story. I put more thoughts in the story writing etc. Johnny's in a wheelchair, Dally is alive Story based on Point of Views of each characters and what they get up to on their day. Sort of like 'behind the scene' Pls R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**_My Second Fanfiction- I've changed everything ( well slightly..) I'm trying to put more thought and effort in this fanfiction..( Sorry, I get excited when I type a new fanfiction that I just want to submit it without thinking that it needs more "added ingredient" to make the story interesting..) _**

**_Anyway Thanks to those who previously reviewed in the old 'draft' version of this story and gave me some hints on how I'm going :) Enjoy reading! R&R._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own "The Outsiders"!

* * *

_**

**CHAPTER.1.**

**The Curtis House**

**Ponyboy's Point of view (P.O.V)**

The dogs barking in the silent distant could be heard and a warm glow was shining upon my closed eyes. My eyes fluttered realized it was time to get up.

I left the room and saw the gang was here. The usual noise of the radio, T.V, talk and laughter could be heard. I got to the bathroom and Soda just came out of the shower.

"Hey morning Pony! Was just going to wake you up." He grinned.

I grinned back and shut the bathroom door.I brushed my teeth and headed for the shower. Today was the first day of summer and there was no school till a few months. Every summer Johnny and I try to do something useful or even practical. One summer, Darry taught the gang how to do acrobatic flips and handstands. Sure was fun, but every summer Johnny and I seem to run out of things to do.

I turned the shower off and grabbed a towel to dry my self off.

"See y'all later!" I heard Darry yell. I heard chairs being pushed, shuffled of shoes and laughter around. The door slammed and I knew Soda, Steve and Darry had left for work.

I dried my hair and applied some hair grease. Slowly headed back in the room to change in some clothes. I walked pass the living room and Two-Bit was at his usually spot on the couch watching Mickey only this time he was sharpening his switchblade. I shook my head and grinned.

As soon I got dressed, I head out to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Had any breakfast yet Two-Bit?" I hollered.

"Yep. And was it the most delectable chocolate cake I've tasted" Two-Bit said in a mocked British voice.

I stifled a laughed and started the stove heating. As I was walking towards the fridge I stumbled upon something…. Soda forgot his shoes!. I grinned and bent down to pick it up and place it back in the room. Darry will sure be mad if he finds Soda in his stockinged feet.

"Knock Knock" we heard a rough voice.

The screen door creaked slowly then it was released with a loud bang.

"Guess who I found" laughed Dally.

Dally was pushing Johnny's wheelchair. Johnny's had more visible scars now since the fire at Windrixville. He was even wearing Soda's old shirt and jacket- since the fire burnt his clothes, Johnny's mother just gave Johnny clothes his father use to wear- trust me they weren't the tuffest outfits.

Dally steadily parked Johnny's chair next to the couch where Two-Bit was sitting.

"Hey Johnnycake!" yelled Two-Bit. He hopped off the couch and switched his switchblade in and slided back in his leather jacket. Now being Two-Bit, he quickly grabbed the handles of Johnny's wheelchair and started wheeling and swerving him around.

I could hear Johnny in the background. "Hey careful Two-Bit!... I can't move my legs but I don't want to fall and bust my whole body!"

"Aww you lazy bum!" Two-Bit slowed down the wheelchair and ruffled Johnny's hair.

0000000

To tell you the truth. Every since Johnny was released from the hospital and his burns has healed. We rarely got to see Johnny. It tore us apart so much to see Johnny having to live and stay captivated at his folks place with all the screaming and yelling going on his house. Every now and then Dally, Two-Bit and Steve break in his home and take Johnny out and try sneaking him back in before they come back. Sometimes it was so hard , his folks were always there.

Once Dally and Steve got caught. They got hauled in by the fuzz because Johnny's mother had rang them. They had to stay for a good six months. Violating the law and breaking into people's home. But they got let off early- on good probation. But as soon as that was over Dally was breaking in their home more as usual to take Johnny out. He got caught again and this time he served a full year in the cooler. But that didn't stop Dally. Until we put a restraining order on Johnny's folks. He was disabled and his folks weren't giving him the undivided attention for a disabled person and what's even better is they can't lay a finger on Johnny since his already physically hurt and mentally traumatized.

As soon as Dally got out (earlier then usually again- the fuzz know Dally so well I sometimes think they don't know what to do with him anymore. His record was such a mile long) he kept breaking in and eventually Johnny's folks didn't know what to do

about it. Beside they didn't care if Johnny' was there or not in the first place. So every now and then when we know his folks are gone we try to sneak him out. We know his folks are use to it but its best not to cross paths with Johnny's folks. I reckon Two-Bit and Steve and Dally get a kick out of breaking into Johnny's house.

Darry said he will beat the tar out of me and Soda if he finds out we're breaking into people's home.

0000000

Dally came striding and leaned against on the wall. He took out a cigarette placed it loosely in his mouth.

"How you doing Pony?" he was fumbling around his jacket looking for a lighter.

"Hey Dally." I said chucking the eggs shells in the bin.

"How'd you manage to get Johnny out of his house this time?" I asked . I could hear Two-Bit and Johnny laughing in the background. Two-Bit was laughing the loudest. That Mickey, it really gets him.

"The usual" said Dally casually smoking puffing out of his mouth. "Tap the window with three knocks. And you got your self an open house"

I grinned at Dally and passed him a plate of the eggs. Dally sure knows how to put words together when it comes to bragging.

"Say, what are you kids up to today?" asked Dally. He took the plate of eggs and passed it to Johnny. Two-Bit came strolling in, towards the fridge and helped himself with another beer

"Hey, it's the first day of summer, No school for months!" yelped Two-Bit. He grabbed for more chocolate cake at the table and sat back next to Johnny and watched some more Mickey.

"Figure we could do something different this summer" I said absent mindly

"Sure will be different" said Johnny, wheeling himself in with the empty plate balance on his lap. He headed to the sink and place the plate in.

"Now, that I'm cooped in this ol' chair, summer _is_ gonna be different" he smirked and wheeled back in the living room.

"Well, I'll meet with you guys later then." Said Dally. "Gonna head over to Buck's do some business, rodeos and stuff". He drawed one last time on his expired cigarette and crushed the end on the ashtray and turned around.

"Oh yeah, came across that red-head the other day…what's her name. Sherri, Cherry…"

"Cherry Valance!?" I asked shocked. Cherry and I walk past each other plenty of time in school. Some days she actually smiled. Didn't matter to me anymore. What with all the Socs and rivalry. Its all behind me now.

"Yeah came by the Dingo's with Sylvia-…"

"Sylvia?" I interrupted Dally again. "I thought you guys weren't seeing each other anymore?'

"Well, we were two days ago, not anymore kid" said Dally irritated. "Anyway that Cherry girl comes with two friends of hers and another three males. Boy, does she give me the most hated stare…." Dally said absent mindly.

I just stared at Dally. He was looking afar and was lost in his own thoughts. I quietly started clearing up the table.

"Anyway…" Dally said back in thought. "See you guys later then" he said and turned his heel.

"Later Johnny, Later Two-Bit" said Dally walking by.

Johnny was now on Darry's armchair and Two-Bit was wheeling himself around on Johnny's wheelchair. "Well what are we up to today?" asked Two-Bit. He was crashing into everything that got into his way which wasn't helping since I had to clean up after him.

"well, what do you want to do?" I asked Two-Bit who crashed into the piano. "Johnny?" I asked hoping for a second opinion

"Well we could do what we always do. Hand around and walk and stuff" said Johnny. "Or I mean "wheel" around" said Johnny sarcastically.

At that very moment, Two-Bit crashed into the table and a plate or two fell to the ground and smashed into pieces.

"Oops!" chuckled Two-Bit. And he quickly wheeled himself away from the table which was funny cause he didn't get away far.

"You ain't going no where" I said lunging behind Two-Bit and grabbing the handles of the wheelchair.

At the same time Two-Bit got up and grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. "I'll be seeing you ladies later...Gonna head over at Cathy's place" He chuckled turned around and bowed. With a loud bang from the screen door he tailed off.

"Two-Bit. Always goofing around" grinned Johnny who was sitting at the armchair looking at me amused.

"It's a miracle his mom can keep their house in order" I remarked, heading my way to the broken mess.

"Hey Pony, give me a hand and help me back on my chair will ya?"

I turned and slowly wheeled Johnny's wheel chair near to him and help him get on.

"Easy does it" I said trying to lift Johnny back on his chair. Sure, was hard since his whole legs were limp now.

"Well we better clean up this mess." I said after Johnny seem stabled on his chair now. "Darry will kill me if he finds broken plate pieces around. Someone could get cut"

"Aww a cut or two never hurt any of one us" said Johnny wheeling around trying to bend and pick up the pieces.

I looked at him. Johnny had this silly grin. For all we know, we greasers had been in so many fights that a little cut didn't wince us any more.

"You know, it's funny…" began Johnny. "I know its hard being in a wheelchair and all, but it's alright I guess. I can still do the same things only I can't use my legs, can't really go running, play football…..-"

I stopped short and looked up at Johnny. We all knew this was awfully hard for him. Bad enough he has less of a freedom now that his disabled and captivated in his home. Johnny's face was still innocent and young. He definitely been through a lot.

"It's gonna be alright Johnny" I cut him off. "You'll be okay" I place one hand on his shoulder and rubbed it.

"Yeah, that's what everyone says…" Johnny said quietly. He stopped picking up the broken plate pieces and sat at his chair helplessly. He wheeled himself out the kitchen and parked in the living room and watched more T.V . He sat there in silent switching from one channel to the next.

I continued cleaning quickly getting a broom and doing a quick sweep around the area where the plate broke. Hopefully getting every little nicks and pieces.

"Hey Johnny. Let's get going" I said after a few mins, checking back everything is neat and in place and tidy. I grabbed the handles of Johnny's wheelchair and was just about to head out. I must have completely misguided the path when I ran into the table in the living room, knocking over a glass of chocolate milk that Soda hasn't finished.

Johnny just grinned and looking up at me trying not to laugh

"Yeah, yeah…laugh it up" I said grabbing the spilt glass cup and running towards the kitchen to get a cloth. Golly, I thought. _This_ was my first day of summer.

* * *

**_Well that was chapter one. hope you enjoyed it...Chapter.2. coming soon..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter.2. Enjoy reading! Don't forget to Review... thnx:_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't "The Outsiders!"_**

* * *

**Chapter.2**

**Darry's P.O.V**

**The Curtis's house**

I woke up with a sudden jerk from my alarm clock. I sleepily reach my arm out to stop the beeping of the clock. 7:15am it read. Still early I thought, another 5-10mins will do…

The sound of the alarm clock interrupted my sleep again. Seriously time to wake up I thought as I lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Rolling over to reach out for the clock, I accidentally knock over a photo frame on the lamp table. Picking it up and rubbing it clean from any scratches and placing it back neatly on the table. The photo of mom and dad we're smiling back at me. Sure miss them heaps, smiling at myself. Getting out of bed doing a quick stretch, I turned around to fix up my bed.

I can see the sun dawn sweeping slightly through the house now. It was still a bit dark and the coldness of the floor were tingling my toes. Making my way to the bathroom, I ran into Dally who was just exiting.

"Hey Darry" he said half sleepily, the flushing of the toilet could be heard and he made his way back to the living and passed out on the couch.

Brushing my teeth and washing my face, I took a quick shower and got dressed before heading to the kitchen. First one up- first one to make breakfast, the rest clears them up. Luckily for Soda his off to work in the mornings so it usually leaves Ponyboy to clear things up. Before getting breakfast ready I headed to Pony and Soda's room to wake Sodapop up.

Ponyboy and Soda we're both sprawled out. "Rise and shine Soda" I said giving him a quick shake on the shoulder.

"Hmmmm..5 more mins" he murmured and turned over.

"Come on Pepsi-Cola, get up or you'll be late for work" lifting the blankets off him and giving him a good shake

"Alright I'm up , I'm up" he said sitting up rubbing the sleeps out of his eyes. "What about Pony?" he asked turning to Ponyboy and stroking his hair.

"Pony's on vacation" I said fixing up his blanket which was half falling off on the floor. "He's got an excuse to sleep in"

"Hmmm…a pretty good excuse too" Ponyboy said sleepily covering the blanket over his head.

"Come on kiddo, start getting ready" I grinned ruffling Soda's hair.

The fridge was always filled up with chocolate milks and chocolate cake. I grabbed some eggs whisked some in a bowl and placed the others directly on the pan. Grabbing some bacon and chopped tomatoes I dropped them in the whisked egg.

"Mmmm…smells good" a voice came behind me

I whirled around and Two-Bit was looking at the pan interestingly and hungrily

"Morning Two-Bit, didn't hear you come in" I said.

"Saw Dally asleep on the couch, didn't want to wake him, you know how Dally can be" Two-Bit grinned making his way to the fridge

"_You know how Dally can be _what?" Dally appeared in the kitchen clad only in jeans.

"_You know how Dally can be_ the sweetest" chuckled Two-Bit. He playfully hit Dally on the stomach and handed him a beer.

The sound of the T.V and the tuning of radio started blaring and the screen door slammed. "Stevie's here!" I heard Two-Bit yelp

"Mornin' Steve" I said as he entered the kitchen looking for chocolate cake

"Soda up?"

"And heck he should be" I said placing salt and pepper shaker on the table. I realized I didn't hear the shower running or even seen Soda walk by. Placing all the food on the table and quickly checking the time, I hesitantly made my way back to their room to find Soda fast asleep again.

"Wake up little buddy, breakfast is ready and we're sure going to be leaving very soon" I heaved the blanket off him one more time and slightly tugged him to leave bed.

"Ok, ok...I'm definitely getting up" he groaned. Before leaving the room, I watched him sleepily head to the bathroom. I placed the messed blanket carefully on Ponyboy tucking him in. He looked awfully tired I thought. I stroked his hair and made my way out.

Gathering all my tools and equipment for work, the whole gang was sprawled around the living room. All eating breakfast- eggs and chocolate cakes, preparing a glass of chocolate milk for Soda and placed it on the table. Knowing Soda he'll go crazy if he realized he didn't consume at least a certain substance of chocolate.

"Better hurry up little man" I hollered tapping at the bathroom door.

I grabbed my ironed shirt from the closet and came across a clean but wrinkled up DX shirt. Soda forgot to iron his shirt last nigh again I thought annoyingly.I know Soda is a good kid but sometimes you just got to be prepared for thing. And Soda_ always_ seems to be unprepared. I sighed and quickly took the ironing board out, I quickly grabbed the DX shirt and ironed it neatly. As I was ironing, Ponyboy's figure passed my room.

"Seen my wheat jeans Darry?" Soda asked dripping wet. He looked really flushed and annoyed.

"There in the closet here and I've just finished ironing your shirt" I said turning off the iron and folding the ironing board back.

"Thanks Dar." He grinned in relief. "Ponyboy seems to be up now"

"Yeah saw him walk by. He's got a few months till he goes back school, wonder what's his going to get up to…better be something good and usual. Maybe he's got some holiday homeworks he should work on…"

"Give him a break. He's on vacation! Don't worry too much about him Dar, you know his a good kid"

"Yeah, just worrying about my kid brother….kid brother" I grinned buttoning up my last few buttons on my shirt "All set cola?" I asked

"Yeah just need to find grease and fix my hair and where ready to roll"

I headed out the room and gather my equipments. "Time to get going" I said making my way out the door

"See y'all later!" I hollered and went out the door. Steve followed my lead with Soda following closely behind.

"I'll see you guys later" a voice said Dally was exiting the house, he was walking the other way with a cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth. "On my way to Johnny's"

Steve Soda and I hopped on the truck and drove out the driveway.

0000000

The smell of cigarette smoke whiffed from behind. I looked through the rear mirror and Steve was at the backseat, leaning back with his eyes closed. A cigarette loosely hanging between two fingers.

"Watch where you're blowing the smoke Steve" I said eyeing him in the rear mirror and switching to eye the road. "And I don't think it's a good idea smoking in the truck" I said.

Now I know the whole gang smokes, I don't really take much consideration for cigarettes. They don't do any good for you. I've trained long and hard to keep fit and healthy. I don't want to risk my health with smoking a cancer stick, let alone inhale someone's smoke. Besides, with that cigarette hanging loosely on Steve's fingers, this truck can be caught in flames in minutes.

"Unless…" Sodapop turned around from the front seat, "you could smoke and poke your head out the window at the same time. Then you wouldn't be blowing smoke everywhere"

"Ha ha. Very funny" said Steve sarcastically. He took one last draw before chucking the cigarette out the window.

Soda was watching him with a reckless smile spread across his face. He turned back to face the front and cracked a grin at me. I had to grin back. Soda will always make u grin like crazy. I had to halt the truck into a sudden stop when something caught my eyes. The truck must have jerked so harshly because I felt Steve lunged forward from the back.

"Where the heck is your shoes now Soda?" I exclaimed.

"Oh…" said Soda looking down at his feet staring at his over worn dirty socks. "Guess I forgot…as usual" he said grinning weakly then shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't worry, there's always spare shoes at the D.X" replied Steve at the back. Re-positioning himself back to his seat and then leant back and closed his eyes.

"There is?" Soda turned around and asked in amazed.

"Yeah, that's probably why you have no shoes to wear the following day since you're always leaving it at work or anywhere else" said Steve with his eyes closed.

Soda chuckled and gave Steve a playful punch. Steve's eyes had open that instant and gave a playful smack on Soda's head. At that moment they were both smacking and hitting each other.

"Ok, will you two knock it off" I said starting the car again.

Soda chuckled and turned back front, though Steve decided to give one last smack before leaning back and closing his eyes. He had a little smirk on his face, kind of like a little triumph satisfaction that he got to give the last head smack on Soda.

"Man, will I be needing to strap on some shoes on you next time little man" I said disbelief "and those socks" I pointed. "They're getting awfully hard to keep white, so you either wear some shoes or wash your own socks cause I ain't buying you anymore socks"

"Come on Darry, a little dirt on this sock won't be hard to wash off" with that said, Soda lifted both his feet up the dashboard and wriggled his toes.

I shook my head and continued on driving.The traffic today wasn't so busy so getting to the DX took a breeze. By the time I came to the front of the DX I had to wake both Steve and Soda. Steve was at the back arms folded with his eyes close as usual and Soda was at the front with both of his feet on the dashboard, leant back with his hand behind his head. Soda's eyes were closed as well.

"Wake up kids, off to work you go" I said giving them both a quick shake.

"Aww must have fallen asleep" said Steve groggily trying to get out of the truck

"See you later Darry" said Soda slowly open the door before giving it a good slam.

"I'll come by later to picks you guys up" I yelled as they were walking off.

"Sure thing" yelled back Soda and gave me a wave before turning to walk off.

I reverse the truck from the DX and headed off the work.It was a 25min drive to work and today's weather was so fine. "Pretty great weather today and yet I gotta head off to work" I murmured to myself. As soon as the lights turned red, I fumbled with the tuner to turn on the radio.

'_You ainnn'ttt nothing but a hound dog, cryin' all the time!"_

I smiled. Elvis Presley. King of rock n' roll and the tuffest guy around. Tuff hair, tuff car…real tuff.

I entered the driveway to work and was humming along to _Jailhouse Rock_, All the other boys where already there, banging away on the roofs.

Bill, a late 30's African-American man came running towards me. He was waving his hat at me gesturing me to stop. I stopped the car and Bill's face appear on the other side of the window

"Hey Bill" I said leaning my head down sideways.

The sound of Elvis's _Jailhouse Rock _was blaring in the truck making Bill do a little jive and Elvis hip/pelvis sways

"You're early again Curtis" he said dancing "All the other boys are here, come on clock in, chief in the office". Bill was still dancing as he made his way back to work singing to Elvis's song.

I started the car again drove around to find my usual spot for the truck; everyone was soon arriving and piling in with their trucks and Fords. I turned off the radio and the car. Hopped out and made my way to the office. I was greeted by Dave. A man in his mid 30's who grew up raised and born in the middle class side of Tulsa.

"Mornin' Darrel" said Dave shaking my hand and give me a friendly pat on the back.

"Mornin' Dave" I shook back his hand and gave him a smile.

I headed to the office where I greeted other workers. I clocked in and chief, also known as Mr. Walbran came by in and greeted me.

"Aw Darrel, bright and early as usual" he grinned shaking my hand. "Any problem with getting the boys up?"

Mr.Walbran sort of knew the troubles and problems at home. He was like an older 'figure'/ guidance at work. When mom and dad passed away, Mr. Walbran cared and guided me. I even invited him over to dinner once to meet the family. And when I meant family, the whole family came- the gang. His really had taken into liking them. Especially Two-Bit, he was sort of his 'favourite'. But he's especially fond of Ponyboy and Soda.

"No problems today" I grinned. "Although the usual Soda forgot his shoes" I said gathering my tools and equipments.

"Now watch out for that kid" Mr.Walbran said with a hearty grin "that kid's one of a kind"

"Sure is, Mr. Walbran, actually they both are" I said walking out to start the day's work.

"And you are too son!" Mr. Walbran said with a chuckle.

The sun has risen up to its full shining aura, sure enough as the day goes by it'll get hotter. The day's work was calm and quiet as usual. The sound of music blaring from the tiny radio could be heard and laughter, jokes where passed among other workers. Banging of the roofs can be heard and the usual argument from one or two workers. The roof I was working was huge in space; it'll take a few days to cover the whole lot. As time flew by, and as I predicted it got hotter by the mid –afternoon.We've done about half side of the roof by mid afternoon and I was still working on one side when I heard a voice yelling me to come down.

"Darrell Curtis! Time for a break!"

"Coming down chief!" I hollered. I banged away on my last set of and slowly made my way down and meet up with Bill, Dave and Greg.

"Now what's for lunch Mr. Muscle?" ask Bill. He was opening his dome lunch case and pulling out a nice fat sandwich. "my wife prepared for me this earlier in the morning. Say's a good, fat lunch will last you a whole afternoon."

I grabbed a bottle of cola and opened my lunch case.

"Chocolate cake again? Listen to me brother, that ain't healthy for you" pointed out Bill in between mouthful of bites.

"But sure keeps me fit and strong" I grinned grabbing a big bite out of the cake Soda prepared last night. It was too sugary as always but I wash it down with some cola.

"With all this chocolates this kid eat, no wonder his got muscles size of footballs" said Greg giving me a playful pinch on the arm.

"Well with muscle like those you ought to be careful next time Curtis" said Dave seriously "chief's head almost hit the roof when he saw you holding more than three bundles. And I'm not making any funny jokes about roofs."

"Well it gets the job done easily. But I know it's dangerous." I said kind of embarrassed. I know these guys are older then me and its hard being treated fairly when you're the youngest. I guess now I know now how Pony feels. But that's different.

"Yeah well next time. Be extra careful. We wouldn't want our best worker to fall off the roof and bust his back" added Dave grinning.

"Listen, you guys up for a party?" Bill was standing up and packing away his lunch case. "My daughter is having her 2nd birthday. Everybody in my side of town is coming and I'm inviting my good workmates to come by!" He chuckled doing a little jig.

"This Saturday at my house. Bring all your families, wives and kids, uncles and aunties….- but no hoodlums" he eyed me teasingly and letting out a hearty laugh.

"Sure thing. I'll bring some chocolate cakes" I grinned.

* * *

**_Ok I sorry I know I kind of ended it abruptly there. Getting too long on Darry's P.O.V, I'll probably return to his P.O.V in the other chapters ( thats if I'm bothered later haha..)- what did u guys thinks?. Setting up Chapter.3. soon...Thanks for reading..R&R!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter.3. Been a LOOONG while since I updated, almost abandoned this story... But alas! I've actually decided to continue. Anyway sorry if it may seem a bit "off" this chapter, I've sort of forgot 'where the story was leading' etc but never fear, I've managed to "get back on track"...hopefully.. : ) Well R&R! Thanks!_**

****

**_Disclaimer: I don't OWN "The Outsiders" (geeze, so many times I write this and I somehow forget to put the word "Own" in..oh well..carry on..)_**

****

* * *

**Chapter.3.**

**The Curtis's House**

**Sodapop's P.O.V**

"Rise and shine Soda!"

A heavy hand grabbed my shoulders and the feeling of shakiness had overcame me. My peaceful sleep was soon interrupted.

"Hmmm…5 more mins" I murmured turning over the other side. It felt so nice and warm being in bed right now. It also felt early to be waking up at this hour.

"Come on Pepsi-Cola, get up or you'll be late for work" I felt Darry lifting the blankets off me and giving me one good shake.

I curled up suddenly when the coldness of the morning dew felt my skin. Darry's shaking was also getting more and harder telling me to hurry up and wake up.

"Alright I'm up, I'm up" I said lying down while getting up using my elbows. Rubbing the sleeps out of my eyes, I turned to the clock and read the time: 7:35am. I groaned and sat up

"What about Pony?" I asked turning to Ponyboy. He looked so peaceful and well-rest. I reached out and stroked his hair.

"Pony's on vacation" Darry said fixing up he's blanket which was half falling off on the floor. "He's got an excuse to sleep in"

"Hmmm…a pretty good excuse too" Ponyboy said sleepily covering the blanket over his head.

I turned to Pony and grinned then looked up at Darry whose figure was over shadowing me.

"Come on kiddo, start getting ready" He grinned ruffling my hair.

I grinned back and pushed the hair out of my eyes. I was still sitting with my elbows resting on my knees. My eyes followed Darry as he left the room; waiting for a few seconds I listened for the fridge being opened and the sound of eggs cracking and whisking and knew then that Darry was making breakfast.

"Give my some blanket will ya?" I said tugging slightly at Ponyboy's blanket. I let out a big yawn and lay back on bed and pulled the blanket over my shoulders. "Just a few more mins…." I said dreamily trying to snuggle in the blanket for warmth.

……A golden hue of brightness was shining upon my face. I opened my eyes and bright green pasture was filled all around me. I was in the country side and little miniature fences and paddocks could be seen from where I was lying. I felt a nudge on my neck with brushes of strong warm breathe. I turned up and saw…. "Mickey Mouse!" I exclaimed in my head. How I missed my beloved horse, I slowly got up and reached out to touch him….

"Wake up little buddy, breakfast is ready and we're sure going to be leaving very soon!" Darry has heaved the blanket off me one more time and was really tugging me this time to leave bed.

"Ok, ok...I'm definitely getting up" I groaned. It felt like I just shut my eye for one second and I'm being waken again I thought. I sighed and rubbed my eyes again, feeling sad about the dream of Mickey.

This time Darry's figure was overshadowing me now more then ever and this time he wasn't budging. Rolling out of bed I sleepily made my way to the bathroom half trying to keep my eyes open.

Walking past the living room I gave a grin to Steve who was eating chocolate. Two-Bit was sprawled on the floor eating egg and beer and Dally was by the couching a beer loosely hanging by his hand and his head was leant back with his eyes close. Shutting the door behind me, I made to the sink and brushed and washed my face before heading in to the showers.

"Better hurry up little man" Darry hollered tapping at the bathroom door

What's his rush I thought? We got plenty of time I thought rinsing my hair off. I took another few mins and turned off the shower. Dripping wet, I grabbed for the towel and wrapped it around my waist. As I was stepping out of the shower Ponyboy appeared in the bathroom

"Hey morning Pony! Was just going to wake you up." I grinned feeling refreshed and awake now.

He grinned at me and shut the bathroom door.

I checked the time and realize it _was_ getting late and we had to leave soon. Steve and I, every morning need to open the DX and Mr. Goodman sure wouldn't be impress if we arrived late. Heading back in the room, I scanned around quickly looking for my wheat jeans. Where are they? I thought panicking at the thought we're gonna be late. Opening and closing various closets and storages, I rummaged hastily around for those jeans. I had no luck and checking back at the sudden mess I've just create didn't make it any better.

I quickly went to Darry's room and my hair still dripping wet I asked "Seen my wheat jeans Darry?"

"There in the closet here and I've just finished ironing your shirt" he said turning off the iron and starting to fold up the ironing board. Good Ol' Darry, his always prepared and organized. I realized then I also forgot to iron my DX shirt.

"Thanks Dar." I grinned in relief. "Ponyboy seems to be up now" I quickly dried my self and zipped my pants and pulled a white shirt over me.

"Yeah saw him walk by. He's got a few months till he goes back school, wonder what's his going to get up to…better be something good and useful. Maybe he's got some holiday homeworks he should work on…"

"Shoot, give him a break. His on vacation! Don't worry too much about him Dar, you know his a good kid" I said grinning at Darry. He sure does still worry a lot. He's only 21years old.

"Yeah, just worrying about my kid brother….kid brother" he grinned "All set cola?"

"Yeah just need to find grease and fix my hair and where ready to roll" I swung my DX over my shoulder and headed to the other room to fix my hair. Grabbing a few swiped in the tub I slicked the grease in my hair and neatly combed it back. Wearing my DX shirt now I flipped my collars and smile at my self "Looking tuff Soda…"

"See y'all later!" I heard Darry hollered and the door slamming.

Shoot I thought snapping out of my thoughts, time to go .Quickly running out the room I gave a little toe nudge at Two-Bit who was still sprawled out on the floor and followed Steve out the door who was waiting for me.

"I'll see you guys later" Dally said. . "On my way to Johnny's" I turned around and didn't realize Dally was behind me.

"Later Dal, Say his to Johnny for us" I said waving heading towards the truck.

Darry, Steve and I hopped on the truck and exited out the driveway.

00000000

Doesn't take long to get to the DX but some days it can be crazy here the traffic in Tulsa. One time took us over an hour to get to the DX due to road accidents- Me and Steve completely missed it though, too busy sleeping as usual. Today though felt like another sleepy day and a few mins extra eye shuts before going to work is just what I needed to start my day ahead.

"Watch where you're blowing the smoke Steve" Darry suddenly said "And I don't think it's a good idea smoking in the truck"

I turned to see Steve leant back with his eyes close puffin on a cancer-stick.

"Unless…you could smoke and poke your head out the window at the same time. Then you wouldn't be blowing smoke everywhere" I grinned imaging Steve actually smoking with he's head stuck out the truck like a little ol' puppy dog.

"Ha ha. Very funny" said Steve sarcastically. He took one last draw before chucking the cigarette out the window.

I grinned and turned back the front. I caught Darry's eye and grinned at him when suddenly I felt my self jerk forward. I gave Darry a questioning look like 'what's wrong?'

"Where the heck is your shoes now Soda?" Darry exclaimed.

"Oh…" I said looking down at my feet staring at my white socks "Guess I forgot…as usual" I said grinning weakly then shrugging my shoulders.

No kidding, I really did forget, and besides I just don't really like shoes. Why need em'? I mean it protects your feet, but we're wearing socks already, isn't that enough? Well come to think of it socks aren't that strong but its sometimes uncomfortable wearing shoes. And I mean any shoes full stop.

"Don't worry, there's always spare shoes at the D.X" replied Steve at the back.

"There is?" I turned around. I didn't know there were any shoes at work. Wonder where they are because I certainly haven't seen a pair before.

"Yeah, that's probably why you have no shoes to wear the following day since you're always leaving it at work or anywhere else" said Steve with his eyes closed.

I chuckled and reaching at the back to give Steve a playful punch on the shoulder. Steve like making sarcastic remarks always. That's probably Ponyboy doesn't like him as much. Steve's a good kid and I know he doesn't mean all he says when he make those remarks. At the moment Steve's eyes had open that instant and gave a playful smack on my head. I turned around and smacked him right back. Next thing you know we were laughing like crazy and hitting each other

"Ok, will you two knock it off" Darry said annoyed before starting the truck again.

I grinned and turned back around giving Steve one last smack, hoping it'll stop after that. But knowing Steve he always has to get the last shot. As soon as my head was turned I felt a smack oat the back of my head. I quickly turned around and grinned. Steve had already leant back and closed his eyes. He had a little smirk on he's face. I shook my head and turn to face the front. Grabbing a comb from the back pocket I quickly combed my hair neatly back to its tuff self.

"Man, will I be needing to strap on some shoes on you next time little man" Darry said in disbelief "and those socks" he pointed. "They're getting awfully hard to keep white, so you either wear some shoes or wash your own socks cause I ain't buying you anymore socks"

"Come on Darry, a little dirt on this sock won't be hard to wash off" I placed my feet on the dashboard and gave them a little playful wiggle and grinned at Dar.

00000000

"Sodapop!"

I quickly put down my glass of chocolate milk and headed to the door.

"Yes Mr. Goodman?" I said poking my head out of the office.

"Couple of customers waiting for you" Mr. Goodman swayed his head sideways and winked at me. I peered outside the window of the office and there sure were four-five girls hanging around outsides giggling among themselves, waiting to be served.

"Now, be nice to the ladies" grinned Mr. Goodman, grabbing my DX hat and playfully pulling it down in front of my eyes before leaving the office.

"Sure thing boss!"

"What did the big man want?" Steve has appeared. He had grease and oil smeared along his arms and elbows. He was drinking from a bottle of Pepsi and wiping his hands from a piece of rag that hang loosely at the pocket of his jeans.

"Customers are waiting…." I trailed off grinning at Steve.

Steve peered from the window and grinned.

"They sure are real lookers ain't they Soda? They look like Socs to me. Just by the look of their cars-that's one tuff looking cars"

"Now you wouldn't be calling them 'lookers' if Evie was around…now would you?" I said placing a hand on Steve's shoulder. "I don't care it they are Socs. Any girls are fine to me..."

Both me and Steve were checking the girls and the cars by the office windows when a heavy hand slumped on my shoulder. "Would you ladies care to serve the customers? Or are you both just going to stand and stare at that window all day!?" Me and Steve both jumped and turned around. "Sorry, Mr. Goodman" we both said. We stifled with giggles and head out.

Heading outside behind Steve. I see the girls all whispering to one another as Steve and I slowly approached them.

"Oh Lucy, you didn't tell me Soda was such a doll!" one girl squealed practically hanging herself all over me.

"Hi Soda!" one girl called. "Hi Lucy" I said grinning back. Lucy was a regular here. She brings all sorts of her friends around here every now and then. Actually we have a lot of regular customers; sometimes I can't keep up who was who.

"This is my friend Jodie" Lucy stated. Pointing at the girl hanging off me.

"Nice to meet you" I smiled. "That's my friend Steve over there" I pointed towards Steve checking out one of the cars from one of the Soc.

Steve lifted the front of the car and was examining it. He turned around and asked one of the Soc what was wrong with her corvette. She just shrugged and said "the usual" before stepping out of her car to join her friends who were all hanging around me by now.

To tell you the truth, I love girls. But I don't think I'm that handsome to be around with all day. Ponyboy says I attract girls like honey draws flies. I just laughed. Anybody handsome would have to be my brothers. Definitely Darry; all big and muscled. Shoot, the whole gang is handsome in their own way. But me. No not the slightest.

"Sorry to break it to you girls. But your cars are all in perfect and mint condition" Steve appeared from behind the group of girls. Looking somewhat annoyed.

"What do u mean nothing?" one girl turned around. "There always seem to be something wrong when I stop by here" she turned all dreamy eyed and looked at me, tugging at my shirt.

I looked at Steve, shrugged and grin.

Steve just grinned back shaking his head slightly and turned around heading to a man's beaten up car.

"Sorry ladies" I said. "We gotta get back to work. Seeing there seems to be no problems with the cars."

I slowly broke free from the group. Some where actually making self-pity faces while others were all grabbing me by the arm, tugging me asking for dates, lunch- one girl even shoved a paper down the front pocket of my DX shirt. "Call me!" one squealed. Probably Jodie I thought in my head.

I headed to the office to finish off some more paperwork and took another sip of my chocolate milk. I peered again at the office window to check if the girls were going. I grinned they were slowly piling in their cars and drove off. Examing all the paper works that needed to be done; I watched Steve waved off the old man's beaten up car. Another satisfied customer I grinned as I watched the man from the car waved merrily back at Steve.

"Hmmmm…." I sighed to myself, 'these paperwork are sure dull to do'. I can't sit here any longer, I needed to get out there I thought trying to get to the last two pages and sorted them neatly back to the folders. I shook my head and grinned to. I dropped out of school to work at the DX and I _still_ need to do paperwork I thought to myself. My thoughts we're soon interrupted when a honk came from outside. Standing up, I and peered through the window.

"Well what do you know...?" I chuckled to myself. I took one swig of my chocolate milk and grabbed my DX cap.

"Morning Mr. Dune. What can I do for you today?" I walked outside and greeted Mr. Dune with a smile and a handshake.

"Oh well, good morning Soda! Oh just the usual, my motor needs a bit of tweaking. And erm... is Mr. Steven Randall here by any chance?"

"Sure is, and his just coming around…right about now" I said cheerfully.

I like Mr. Dune. He was a good man- an older Soc. Around about in his late 40's. He'd come all the way from the other side of town to get his car fixed. A lot of Socs come by here, girls, ladies and gents. Steve is so quick, fast and smooth when he fixes cars it's a wonder how many cars he can fix in an hour.

"Morning Mr. Dune, what can I do for you today?" Steve had appeared behind Mr. Dune, wiping his hands on the old rag.

"Just the usual Steven" chuckled Mr. Dune handing Steve his car keys.

"Not a problem will be done under a minute." Steve grinned heading towards Mr. Dune's car.

At that moment Mr. Goodman appeared from inside. "Why hello John!" Mr. Goodman and Mr. Dune where best friend from a young age. Nothing stopped them from being friends even though Mr. Dune was a 'upper class' and Mr. Goodman was a middle-class man. "Come right in and we'll have a coffee" said Mr. Goodman leading Mr. Dune inside. "Got plenty to catch up…"

"Guess will be in for a quiet morning then" I said to Steve.

Looking around the place, the DX sure did look empty today but a few customers were here getting assisted with the other DX workers. I waved Ralph who was assisting a young lady. She sure was a real looker. Ralph gave me a big grinned. I had to grin back and shook my head.

I pulled the old the radio from the side table and started fiddling with the tuner, listening for a real good song

"It's always like that, quiet then crazily busy- hey pass me a wrench will ya?" Steve voiced coming from underneath the car.

"Hold on for a sec" I headed aside to grab a wrench from one of the toolboxes.

"Here you go kidd-o" passing the wrench to Steve.

I grabbed the radio again, playing with the tuner, listening for any good song. Took a while for a good song to come up when I saw a figure striding towards the DX

"Hey what's brings Dally here?" I wondered out loud.

From a far you can see Dally's tow-head. He was walking casually towards DX with a cigarette hang loosely from his mouth

* * *

_**Well thats the 'newly updated' chapter. I'll try update ASAP. Haha whats funny is I just realised 'Sodapop' in this chapter didn't do much in the DX : ). Hmmm, maybe he doesn't **actually** do much in the DX..haha I don't know. Soda is just plain HOT.**_

**_Anyway thanks for reading! Chapter.4. coming soon..._**


End file.
